Z (Non-Godmode)
Z''' is the previous ruler and the creator of the Nothingness Beyond Everything and the true father and the creator of Yxz and Bill Cipher as their Origins. It is one of the strongest of the Outer Gods and is superior to the Spectral Destroyers. Z is one of the Gods that serve Justice over the Bad and Evil such as HOSTLESS and The Spectral Destroyers, but they haven't been taken to suspect for a reason. The symbol of Z mostly represents a Three-Sided Traiangle which means three different symbols with a concept and a meaning. Z is a Judge in the court of Azathoth, only falling short of Yog-Sothoth and rather than the Illuminati of what mortals believe, it believes in true peace. Powers and Stats '''Tier: High 1-A Name: Z '''(The Zenith/Illuminati) Unknown '''Origin: Non-Godmode (Verse) / Sinverse Gender: The Illuminati Age: ∞infinithly/Irrelevant '''(Transcended the concept of Space-Time) '''Classification: The Outer Gods, the Zenith Powers and Abilities: Mind Emotional, Telepathy/Mental Manipulation/Sockpuppet Eldritch Possession '(Can manipulate the True Dependent Minds and the Hearts and Souls of a Entities/Immortals or Gods, can sock puppet anybody but it does have a certain degree or limit, thanks to the paradox), '''Absolute Enlighted Void '(Can open and unseal the Void which is a Gateway to an open Darkness of Nothing and can erase the Mortals), '''Acausality/Beyond Cause '''and Effect''' (It is truly beyond Cause and Effect of such), Non-Corporeality (It is beyond Physical and Metaphysical Means), Regeneration '(True-Godly), '''Immortality '(Types 5, 9 and 10, it doesn't exist, Mortals and Entities have only killed its clone and varieties of different Version which are all inferior to its true form which transcended the concept of Life and Death (Please note that even if it transcended death, a character with a higher or smilier existence and kill it), 'Probablity Manipulation '(Can manipulate the certain Laws of Physics and Metaphysics and Nature) 'Soul Manipulation '(Can devourer Souls of that of Suspects), '''Power Nullification, Quantum Manipulation, Sealing, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Resistance '''to Plot Manipulation''' Attack Potency: High Outerverse Level '(It is infinitely superior to Yxz, it is one of the most important Outer Gods, even more important than Elder God Demonbane and is only below Yog-Sothoth, it is way stronger than Nightmare HOSTLESS and is the Judge in the Court of Azathoth as the one who holds the Executive Branches.) 'Speed: Irrelevant '(Transcended the concept of Mathematical Space-Time itself and can play with Laws of Physics and the Law of Time, especially that of the Timemaster, who fears it too. ) 'Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Outerverse Level Durability: High Outerverse Level '(Infinitely superior to Bill Cipher and Yxz where its stated that they cannot harm it by any means as it is their Father, and its just a place below Yog-Sothoth who is stated that Creation itself is bounded to it, stronger than Nightmare HOSTLESS) '''Stamina: Limitless '(Immortality and Non-Cropreality can do) '''Range: High Outerverse Level Standard Equipment: Yxz and Bill Cipher Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Z is one of the smartest, most God-Like intelligent beings with fields of Information and Science of Technology as surpassing even what the Library could handle by an undefinable amount and can read many minds, Z however doesn't understand a few things, like the Origins of Yog-Sothoth and Azathoth, the Paradoxal Logic of the Black Hole to punish Existence and Emotions) '''Weaknesses: None-Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The Open Gate: '''Z opens the Gate of Darkness, its a Barrier between Existence and Nothing. Their Opponents on the Court of Azathoth fall into the Gate and they disappear with no Trace as Dimensions and Voids collapse like String-Theory with Spatial-Temporal Dimensional collapse. * Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:W.I.P Category:Sinverse Category:Non Godmode verse